


All That Matters

by Katsuurio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Kind of canon divergent, M/M, Post season 7 ep 13, Recovery, Spoilers for S7, kind of a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuurio/pseuds/Katsuurio
Summary: Keith doesn't like hospitals. He's too used to the feeling of being alone.But this time is different.*A short drabble looking at Keith and Lance's relationship after the events of S7 (Spoilers!)*





	All That Matters

Hospitals were never a fun place for Keith, only a reminder of how alone he was.

As a child, there had been countless times spent in medical bays after one of his rebellions-gone-wrong or a fight that went too far. He would sit there and silently hope that someone from the orphanage would come and pick him up soon, or comfort him in the same way he saw mothers and fathers do as they come and go with their children. But eventually after one too many concerned glances and hours spent sat on uncomfortable plastic chairs, Keith would end up walking home alone, picking off the plasters as he went.

Even after meeting Shiro, he couldn’t be there for Keith all the time. There was one time when Shiro was away on a mission and Keith got into an accident at the Garrison during test flights. Someone drove into him and the next thing Keith knew, he was waking up in an unfamiliar hospital bed, bandaged and bruised.

No one came for him then either.

 

Now, Keith was in a different hospital bed at the Garrison, with so much more to deal with than just cuts and bruises he thought his head would burst. Flashes of war and battle and fear filled him every time he closed his eyes and it hurt, as much as he hated to admit it. It hurt like hell.

And despite the team, and all the good people he met, and his rediscovered family, Keith couldn’t help but still expect no one else to fill the chair next to his bedside.

It’s a good job our thoughts often underestimate us.

Keith was sat up in his bed reading a book left on his bedside table when the door slid open. He looked up to see Lance standing there, scratching the back of his neck. In his other hand, there was a mug of something steaming. He was wearing a dressing gown, but under the sleeves Keith could see the bandages wrapped around his arms.

“Hey,” Lance said softly, taking a step in and letting the door close automatically behind him, “I brought you some tea.”

He walked over to the bed and sat by Keith’s feet, passing over the mug to him. Keith took it gingerly, appreciating the warmth that spread through his fingers.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. He took a sip, it was made exactly the way he liked it. Something tugged at him when he thought about Lance remembering something trivial like that.

“So, uh, how are you doing?”

Keith sat the mug down on the table and nodded, “I’m okay I guess, the nurse said the bandages should be okay to come off by tomorrow.”

“Other than the injuries dummy” Lance smiled softly, “How are _you_ doing?”

The question was unexpected, and Keith took a moment to think;

“I’m...I don’t know, to be honest. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything, and believe me that’s pretty hard to do with this thing” He said, pointing to the bandage around his head. Lance laughed,

“Wow, if Keith’s joking then it must be a good sign”

Keith play shoved him before continuing, his tone becoming solemn, “I still can’t get it out of my head, the panic and the fear, the moment when everything went dark. You know, when I first woke up and I was here I was so scared I was alone again, I thought I was the only one who made it back and it terrified me. Losing the others, losing you, I could not bear it.” He paused, and took a shaky breath. “I know I’m often joked about as being the lone wolf, but Lance?” Keith looked up from his lap, and into Lance’s eyes, “I don’t want to be alone anymore”

Lance, who had listened in supportive silence up to this point moved to take one of Keith’s hands in his own.

“You’re not alone Keith, I’m here” He pulled the hand up, and kissed Keith’s knuckle gently, “I’m not going anywhere” he murmured against the skin.

 

*

 

While hospitals still aren’t a fun place for Keith, or for anyone else really, they are no longer a reminder of how alone he is.

Because now as he sits in his hospital bed, still bandaged and still bruised, he has strands of brown hair tickling his ear, coming from the body tucked into his side and fast asleep on his shoulder. Keith doesn’t mind it though, and enjoys the warmth it brings as he watches the sun set from his window.

They may both have their injuries and pain, but they also have each other;

And while Keith slowly feels his eyelids close and head rest on top of Lance’s, he thinks to himself;

That’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this little thing, it was an idea I couldn't get out of my head at all and so I simply had to write it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and you're welcome to follow my tumblr [ here!](http://katsuurio.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Amber xo


End file.
